


Feeding Time

by nixblack



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sharkbait Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixblack/pseuds/nixblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru feeds Rin with his precious mackerel, and even if it doesn't go with his coffee, Rin can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ss-titans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ss-titans).



Happy Sharkbait New Year!!!

More blessings and mackerel to come! ♥  
This is for **ss-titans**. :) Sorry it’s late!


End file.
